Cuts and Bruises
by stealth gato
Summary: Naruto comes home from a mission all beat up and Sasuke takes care of him... the usual fluff and smut. YAOI!


Wow it's been so long. sorry guys my compy crapped out on me so i was without for about two months. here's a quick one shot that i wrote up since i've lost my other two stories that i was working on. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Naruto stumbled through the front gates of the village. It was about three in the morning. No one would be awake. It was a good and bad thing at the same time. Good because there would be no one to distract him from getting home as fast as he could, and bad because if he passes out halfway to his house then he's have to wait until someone found him around seven when most of the villagers started their day. Naruto clenched his right arm in pain as he limped down the street. He couldn't feel much other than the pain in his arm. His vision was slightly blurred from exhaustion, and from the blood and sweat dripping down his face. He stumbled slightly and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. Naruto sighed thinking that nothing could get worse just before it started raining. At first the rain felt good, washing some of the dirt and blood off of him. That was of course until he realized he was in a draining ditch. All of the dirty water and trash pooled around him. Naruto sighed.

"You really look pathetic." A voice said from above him. Naruto smiled weakly when he heard the voice. "I felt your chakra signal when you entered the village and got worried when you still hadn't gotten home after half an hour. Now I see why." He said kneeling down next to Naruto and rolling Naruto onto his back.

"Didn't mean to make you worry." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"I should leave you out here to teach you a lesson." Sasuke said.

"I let my guard down, I know." Naruto said. Sasuke put one arm under Naruto's hack and the other arm under Naruto's legs and lifted him up. Naruto winced slightly.

"You broke your arm." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto didn't answer and didn't look at Sasuke. "I really should leave you here." Sasuke growled.

"Please don't." Naruto said softly and gripped Sasuke's shirt. Naruto gasped as he realized that Sasuke was wearing his pajama shirt. "You really were worried about me." Naruto said softly. Sasuke didn't answer. Sasuke carried Naruto to the Uchiha compound where they lived together. When Sasuke had returned to the village Naruto had moved in with him under the Hokage's order to 'keep an eye on him'. After a few months of awkward tension Naruto had gotten Sasuke drunk and Sasuke ended up kissing Naruto. After another month of awkwardness and obvious sexual tension both teens confessed and they had been dating ever since. Sasuke was obsessively protective of Naruto. Whenever Naruto came home from missions with injuries Sasuke would get angry, but no one really knew what it was about. Some thought it was because someone had hurt Naruto, others said it was because Naruto getting hurt made him look weak, most figured it was a mixture of both.

They got to their house and Sasuke carried Naruto to the bathroom. Naruto was sat down on the toilet seat while Sasuke turned on the water for the tub. Naruto's broken arm hung at his side, blood from the gash that had broken his arm ran down to his fingers and dripped onto the white marble floor. Sasuke's eyes turned red when he saw the blood. Sasuke put some bubbles into the tub and quickly went to Naruto's side. He didn't say anything but his hand started glowing with healing chakra and he held it to Naruto's arm. The gash and bone started healing. Naruto hissed in pain because Sasuke wasn't being gentle with the healing process. It was a lesson and Naruto knew it. The pain was to tell him not to let something like this happen again. But he never really learned his lesson because not even two weeks ago he had been in the same position when he returned from his last mission, except that time it had been his knee instead of his arm.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said softly when Sasuke had finished healing his arm. Sasuke didn't say anything. He stood up and turned off the water in the tub. Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto. Naruto could barely see the worry and fear in Sasuke's eyes, but he could see it. Naruto slowly got up and limped to where Sasuke was standing. Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "Just because I let myself get hurt doesn't mean I'm gonna let myself get killed." Naruto said gently.

"You don't know that." Sasuke sighed. Naruto pulled Sasuke forward and kissed him gently.

"Not if I have you to come home to." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed.

"The bath is gonna get cold." Sasuke said knowing he couldn't really say anything else. Naruto smiled and undressed. Sasuke growled softly at the cuts and bruises that littered Naruto's body. Naruto tipped Sasuke's head up.

"Don't look if it makes you mad." Naruto said.

"Maybe you shouldn't let it happen anymore because you know it makes me mad." Sasuke snapped back. Naruto kissed Sasuke's chin and limped to the tub. Sasuke sighed and undressed as well.

"You're gonna join me?" Naruto asked.

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked leaning Naruto forward as he sat behind him.

"As long as you don't growl in my ear every time you see a bruise or cut like you always do." Naruto said as Sasuke pulled him back against his chest. Naruto relaxed against his lover's chest. Sasuke grabbed a washcloth and rubbed some soap on it. Gently Sasuke washed Naruto's body, growling softly as some of the major bruises and cuts. Naruto sighed and put his hands over Sasuke's as Sasuke washed him.

"You were ambushed." Sasuke observed.

"Five guys. I still look better than them though." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm sure." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"You mean in general or right now?" Naruto asked.

"Both." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled. Sasuke kept washing Naruto. Naruto sighed happily and let Sasuke wash him. It felt good to have two weeks of dirt and sweat being washed off. Not to mention all the blood. It felt good to have Sasuke's undivided attention. Naruto was the only one who could have Sasuke's undivided attention. Even when Sasuke was obsessed with killing Itachi, Sasuke had his family in the back of his head. When Sasuke was with Naruto, the only thing Sasuke would think about was Naruto. Naruto loved it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked as he started rinsing Naruto off.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple. Naruto slowly turned and faced Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. Naruto smiled as he pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Sasuke's. "You missed me." Naruto said.

"A little." Sasuke said.

"A lot." Naruto corrected. Sasuke sighed but Naruto could see that it was true. Naruto kissed Sasuke again. "Admit it, and I'll give you a reward."

"Reward?" Sasuke asked.

"I know you've been thinking about it, Sas-u-ke." Naruto purred.

"About what?" Sasuke asked calmly but Naruto knew he was getting turned on.

"Sex." Naruto whispered.

"You think so?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"I bet you imagine me when you're masturbating, huh?" Naruto said seductively. Sasuke groaned softly. "You imagine you're deep inside of me moving in and out as fast and as hard as you can go. You imagine the way I taste when you kiss me, or is it the taste of my skin? Do you imagine the look on my face when you make me come?" Sasuke was softy panting and trying not to moan. "Did you know I think about you when I masturbate?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke moaned. "Did you miss me Sasuke?" Naruto asked biting Sasuke's earlobe. Sasuke moaned.

"So much." Sasuke breathed as he grabbed Naruto and gave him a passionate kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as the two shifted so that Naruto could easily sit in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's nails dug into Naruto's hips and held him tightly. Naruto hissed as Sasuke's nails pierced his skin but Sasuke didn't even notice it. "Please tell me you're ready." Sasuke panted.

"You know I am." Naruto said kissing Sasuke. Sasuke slammed into Naruto and greedily swallowed the blonde's scream. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's mouth to bite his neck. Naruto moaned and gripped onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked even though he already knew what Naruto's answer would be. Naruto just shook his head. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto hard. Naruto groaned and held tightly onto Sasuke. Naruto whimpered and Sasuke knew what he wanted. Sasuke always knew what Naruto needed without Naruto having to ask. Sasuke went faster and harder while he gripped tightly to Naruto's hips again.

"Sasuke." Naruto groaned.

"I know." Sasuke panted. It wasn't much longer before they both climaxed. Naruto threw his head back and screamed Sasuke's name while Sasuke bit Naruto's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Naruto leaned forward on Sasuke as he tried to calm his breathing. Sasuke let the water out of the tub and they got out and dried off before Sasuke carried Naruto to the bedroom. They laid on the bed and Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's side.

"It's still kind of dumb that you get pissed about me getting cuts and bruises when I'm on missions only to have you bite me and grip me so tightly you leave bruises." Naruto sighed.

"It's cause someone other than me has left a mark on you." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and snuggled even more into Sasuke.

"Possessive bastard." Naruto smiled. THE END.

* * *

love it? hate it? let me know by leavinig a review.


End file.
